<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star of Seventh Heaven by SilverWield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526143">The Star of Seventh Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield'>SilverWield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tifa sings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Star of Seventh Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of course you are." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Just my luck."</p><p>"Cloud!" Tifa gave him a wide eyed look of remonstration before turning to address the man who'd introduced himself as Andrea Rhodea's cousin, Dio. "I'm really sorry. It's...been a long day."</p><p>Cloud folded his arms, ignoring the kick of guilt that Tifa had to clear up after him again. Everyone kept saying his communication skills sucked. Maybe it was time to try listening. At least if it meant Tifa wouldn't look at him like that anymore.</p><p>"No, no, it's no bother," Dio said, a broad smile on his face. "Andrea told me <em>all</em> about you."</p><p>Cloud grit his teeth to refrain from snapping again.</p><p>"In that case, yall gonna help us out?" Barret gestured with his left hand as he stepped forward.</p><p>Dio craned his head back to look him in the eye. "Goodness, aren't you <em>substantial?" </em></p><p>"Uh, what?" Embarrassed, Barret took a step back.</p><p>Aerith giggled and tried to catch Cloud's eye, but he was looking the other way to hide a smirk.</p><p>"Three hundred pounds of it," Red quipped in the following silence.</p><p>"Shut up, Red!"</p><p>"Uh, so we were wondering, since you know Andrea, maybe you could do us this favour?" Tifa tried to get everyone back on track. "We really need this--" she glanced at Aerith, who nodded "--keystone." She leaned forward slightly and gave him an endearing look. "Please, it's really important."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think we can leave without it," Aerith added, beaming earnestly. "We'll just have to stay here. Forever." She rounded the group, drawing subtle attention to how misfit they looked. Cloud with his ill-fitting SOLDIER garb, Barret with a gun for an arm, the possibility Red could burn the place down with one well-placed tail swipe. Only her and Tifa looked respectable and everyone knew it. "Wandering around the attractions, bumming gil off your customers --"</p><p>"All right! All right! Stop! I've heard enough!" Dio put his hands over his ears. "Anything but that."</p><p>"Guess the way to his heart is through his wallet," Barret commented to Cloud. "Kinda like someone else we know." He nudged him and chuckled.</p><p>"Save it." Cloud edged away. "So, you'll hand over the keystone?" He held his hand out to Dio, like he expected him to have it on him.</p><p>Dio shook his head. "This is the Gold Saucer. You can't get something for nothing." He circled Cloud. "And Andrea told me that--"</p><p>"Not interested." Cloud death glared Dio until he backed away.</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that, Cloud," Aerith entreated. "It's the easiest way." She gave him a big smile.</p><p>"No." His eyes flicked to Tifa. "Ain't a showpony." He crossed his arms tight. Thankfully, Tifa picked up on his reluctance and tried to fix the situation.</p><p>"Isn't there something else we could do for you?"</p><p>Dio gave her a once over. "Hmm, Tifa, am I right?"</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Uh, yes?" She looked at Cloud.</p><p>"Ah, excellent. My cousin had a few things to say about you, too."</p><p>Tifa blushed and Cloud's eyes narrowed. <em>"What</em> did he say?"</p><p>Dio ignored him to circle Tifa this time.</p><p>"Hey--!"</p><p>Aerith put her hand on Cloud's forearm. "It'll be okay." She nodded and looked at Tifa. "I have a good feeling about this."</p><p>Cloud huffed and stepped back. "Same way you did about Andrea?"</p><p>"Ouch, you ever gonna let that go?" She giggled and postured. "It worked, didn't it?"</p><p>He glared at her. "That's not the point."</p><p>Aerith's playful expression faltered for a moment. Then, she smiled and shrugged. "Still petty, I see."</p><p>"It appears they've reached an agreement." Red nodded his head at Tifa and Dio. Thanks to Aerith distracting him, Cloud missed what they said.</p><p>"Okay, then." Barret slapped Dio on the shoulder. "You better keep up your end of the bargain."</p><p>"Of course." Dio nodded to Barret, smiled at Tifa, then departed.</p><p>Cloud stepped forward. "What'd I miss?"</p><p>Tifa turned and offered an awkward laugh. "Oh, nothing serious." She frowned and lowered her voice. "But, I think it's better we have Yuffie do what she suggested." Her gaze rose towards the ceiling where Yuffie hid. Dio hadn't known how many of them made up their group, so it was simple keeping the stealthiest member in reserve.</p><p>"Okay, let's reconvene at the hotel."Cloud turned and led the way out of the battle zone.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's the plan?" Cloud needed basics to figure something out, if no one else had anything in mind.</p><p>The girls lounged on one of the beds and Cloud tried not to stare at Tifa and read anything into it. When that failed, he moved to the window.</p><p>"Two teams," Barret began. "First: the distraction."</p><p>"Guess that's my job," Tifa said, not looking too happy about it.</p><p>Cloud frowned. "Tifa--?"</p><p>She shook her head and smiled at him.</p><p>"The other team breaks into Dio's office and snatches the keystone. We meet up after and get the hell outta here."</p><p>"Great plan!" Aerith gave them a double thumbs up.</p><p>Cloud pulled a face. <em>Great?</em> "Fine. I'll go with--"</p><p>"Tifa! You'll go with Tifa," Aerith quickly interjected.</p><p>Cloud pressed his lips together. Was there any point arguing with Aerith when she didn't listen? Never mind it made better sense he went with Yuffie as backup.</p><p>"If Dio sees you missing he'll wonder where the rest of us are." Aerith wagged a finger at him. "Red can't follow us up ladders, so Barret and I will go with Yuffie." She nodded like they were guaranteed success.</p><p>Cloud's eyes slid to Tifa and he could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. "And just how do you plan to get in and out of Dio's office without being seen?"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about that," Aerith said, all pleased and perky. "We've got our secret weapon."</p><p>"Ninja," Yuffie said, looking far too pleased with herself.</p><p>Still, Cloud couldn't stop himself from saying, "Don't get overconfident. If you waste this opportunity we won't get another." Making Tifa a distraction was already dangerous enough and if any of them got caught they'd lose their only chance to get the keystone. "Who knows what these people do to prisoners?"</p><p>"We got this." Barret slapped him on the shoulder. "You best concentrate on playing bodyguard and watch dog." He shot Red a grin.</p><p>Cloud and Red looked at each other, then Cloud said, "Bodyguard?"</p><p>"For the star of seventh heaven, of course." He pointed at Tifa, who blushed and looked away. "A nightingale like that only sings for special audiences, so you better watch her back, y'hear?"</p><p><em>Tifa? Singing?</em> Cloud’s expression softened as he recalled a faint memory of a childlike voice floating through a bedroom window. "You used to sing when you practiced," he said, then winced as pain hit, making him clutch his head.</p><p>Tifa came over and laid a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"</p><p>As the pain passed, Cloud straightened. "Yeah, fine."</p><p>Tifa didn't look convinced. Her soft eyes were almost too much to bear. </p><p>"Really," he insisted. He liked when she gave him attention, but he didn't like that worried look on her face. "I didn't forget," he added, keeping eye contact until she relaxed and smiled.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Reconvening in the event area of the Gold Saucer, Cloud discovered he liked Aerith's plan less and less. "There's public security everywhere." He ducked behind a piece of scenery and looked at Red. "Who knows if they're looking for us?" </p><p>"Too late to back out now," he replied. "Barret and the others have already left, and someone came by to collect Tifa already."</p><p>Cloud scowled. "Like a dress is enough to hide her identity." How many girls were there in all of Gaia who looked like her? He'd never even met another person with eyes the same colour. "This was a dumb idea. The second she goes out on that stage--"</p><p>"Cloud."</p><p>He turned. It was like the moment he'd seen her in that dress. <em>Was it blue or purple?</em> He hadn't been able to tear his eyes from her.</p><p>"It appears the dresser knows what they're doing," Red commented as Tifa approached. "Did you ask for the wig? What happened to your eyes?"</p><p>Tifa ducked her head and offered another awkward laugh. "Apparently, Dio set this up beforehand." She touched her fingers to the long blond wig. "It's not too strange, is it?"</p><p>Cloud swallowed and shook his head. "It looks...You look..." The red and white ensemble had a halter neck with embroidered detailing -- which Cloud didn't look at too closely -- a short skirt and belt with floor length train coming off the left side. Tifa wore it with her own boots, which he found strangely endearing. About to try and finish the compliment, he frowned as their eyes met and he found himself staring at one blue and one green. "They gave you contacts?" He didn't like it. Though he knew how unique her eye colour was, it felt wrong looking at her like this. <em>Her eyes are red. Like rubies. </em></p><p>Tifa shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, they couldn't find a matching pair, and if anyone happens to suspect anything, the description should be enough to throw them off."</p><p>It made sense, but that didn't mean he liked it. "You okay?" She looked tense.</p><p>Nodding, Tifa replied, "Just nervous, I guess. I'm not really a singer."</p><p>"But you must be competent enough to perform, or else Dio would never permit it." Red had a point and Cloud agreed.</p><p>"There's no way he'd embarrass himself. Andrea's the same." Cloud could tell without a doubt if he hadn't been able to move, Andrea wouldn't have helped him. Still left him with chills whenever he remembered the intense embarrassment of dancing at the honeybee inn. <em>Only for Tifa and thank god she didn't see the worst of it. </em></p><p>Tifa hummed. "Right."</p><p>An assistant came by at that moment to give Tifa the song lyrics.</p><p>The smile fell from her face as she read the page.</p><p>Cloud gave the assistant a black look. "What did you--?"</p><p>"Cloud, it's okay." Tifa shook her head, put her free hand over his and smiled at the assistant. "Sorry, he's a little on edge. You know how it is."</p><p>The terrified assistant blinked rapidly and rushed away.</p><p>Cloud pressed his lips together to form a hard line. He'd swore Tifa wouldn't have to step in for him like that and here she was again, looking after him. "What song did she give you?" Tifa looked up at him and he felt his blood freeze in his veins.<em> I know that look. Don't. Please don't do anything stupid. I'm here for you. </em></p><p>"My mother's favourite."</p><p>She laughed and he wanted to hug her. Make it all better. But, the last time he tried he hurt her. He swore not to do that again, either.</p><p>"Can you do this?" Red stepped forward and looked up at Tifa. "Paying respect to one's parents can be a painful endeavour."</p><p>"You sound like you speak from experience?" Tifa tilted her head to the side. Strands of blond hair fell over her shoulder and Cloud brushed them aside in an unconscious gesture. Her gaze went to his face and a slow blush covered her cheeks.</p><p>"You might say that," Red said, interrupting the moment. "You wish to honour your mother, then show her with all your heart how you feel."</p><p>Tifa gave Red a grateful smile. "Right, I'll do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Our special guest star tonight: Tiffany Nightingale!"</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes at the alias. "No way she chose that." Waiting in the wings beside Red, he'd not had much to do in the last few hours, besides wonder how the others were. He trusted Yuffie to find a safe route in and out, and he knew Barret was solid, but Aerith? She'd proven herself clumsy multiple times, as well as impulsive and prone to ignoring everyone if she thought she knew best. Her magic came in handy, but since they'd defeated the whispers, she had no insight in their fate.<em> They'll watch out for her.</em></p><p>Scowling to himself, Cloud automatically put a hand to his eyes as a familiar song intro played and a spotlight shone in his face before focusing on a lone figure on stage. <em>She used to sing this with her mom. </em></p><p>The curtain rose, revealing Tifa to the audience. He heard gasps of delight and applause, but it came from a distance. His entire focus narrowed until he saw nothing but her.</p><p><em>Tifa... </em>His heart thumped an accompanying beat in time with the drums. Hard thuds that almost hurt with their intensity. <em>Tifa... </em></p><p>The blues melody fit her voice, and while the outfit didn't scream siren, she worked it. Blond tresses looked like spun gold and the odd coloured eyes sparkled when she glanced towards him. If he didn't know her, he'd buy she was a famous singer used to performing. But, he did know her. He could see the subtle tension straightening her spine. He had to resist rushing the stage to carry her off whenever he caught the look of genuine discomfort hiding behind those contacts. Tifa wasn't an extrovert who liked being centre of attention. <em>God damn it. Aerith should've done this and Tifa and I should've gone with Yuffie. </em>He clenched his right hand. He'd promised her after she pulled him back from the brink on top of the Shinra building that if he needed help he'd admit it. He should've made her promise the same.<em> I'm always letting her down. </em></p><p>"Cloud!"</p><p>He was already moving before Red finished saying his name. Movement on the far side of the stage caught his eye. The glint of something metallic. The faint sound of a gun cocking. "Tifa!" He rushed the stage, as Red hurtled past him after the assailant.</p><p>Tifa turned his way, lips half-open to sing the next line. Eyes widening, she braced for impact as Cloud tackled her to the ground. The shot went off over their heads.</p><p>The crowd erupted into panic, making attempts to flee and piling through the few exits.</p><p>Panting with relief and wishing his heart didn't feel like a lead lump in his chest, Cloud looked at Tifa, cradled in his arms. "You okay?"</p><p>She drew back enough to look him in the eye. "Yeah," she replied in a soft voice. The wig was askew and she'd lost one of the contacts, leaving her with one red eye and one blue. "You always show up just in time."</p><p>The soft smile was inches from his lips. All he had to do was lean forward a bit...</p><p>"Cloud! Tifa! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Cloud helped Tifa up and looked at Red. "We're fine. Where'd the shooter go?"</p><p>Red shook his head. "Lost him in the chaos. Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine," Tifa said, pulling the wig all the way free. "Were they Shinra?"</p><p>Red shook his head again. "He had the same scent as Dio."</p><p>"That backstabbing son of a bitch," Cloud muttered, reaching for his sword, as Tifa gasped.</p><p>"We have to find the others! What if they're in danger!?"</p><p>Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."</p><p>Tifa and Red nodded in unison and followed Cloud out of the event area.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>